


Inked

by Legendary5



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, No Spoilers, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, takes place during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary5/pseuds/Legendary5
Summary: While out clearing zombies with Simon, Fives finds an undisturbed storefront, and a desire she has comes to light. Written for Zombies, Make!
Relationships: Runner Five & Sam Yao
Kudos: 5





	Inked

While out clearing zombies one day, Five spotted an undamaged store front. The windows were all intact, and some of the lights were still on. It was a sight Five hadn’t seen since before the apocalypse, and something she thought she’d never see again. She went up to the window of one store in particular, eyeing the interior with interest. Tables and chairs, with some benches, littered the floor plan, and various other things that she couldn’t even name.

“Whatcha got there, Five?”

Simon’s voice pulled Five from her thoughts and back to the present. They were standing outside of an old tattoo parlor, the window still intact and the light advertising TATTOO still lit up. 

“N-nothing,” Five muttered, looking back at the window. “Just thinking.”

“Have you wanted a tattoo? I mean, I understand if you do, look.” 

Five looked over as Simon pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a faded black tattoo of a small raven perched on his bicep. 

“Got it when I was sixteen. My gran wasn’t too happy about it when she found out,” he chuckled. “She nearly threw me out of the house. She certainly didn’t speak to me for days afterwards. ‘Simon, how could you! I raised you better than that! What would your parents have said?’” His voice went high pitched for a moment before he chuckled again. 

“Did it hurt?”Five asked. 

“Yeah, a bit, but not too much,” he replied. “Why, do you want one? Might be hard to find a good artist, but I hear Runner 21 is decent. And Eugene too, if I remember correctly. But you may have to talk to Doc Myers before you set anything in stone.” 

“Or skin,” Five added, glancing at the window again. “Wait, is that — ?” 

A moment later, Simon watched as Five took her baseball bat and swung it at the door, busting it open in one go. She crunched through the glass towards a binder in the waiting room, and then dashing out a moment later. The binder was heavy in her hands, a pale periwinkle color, and full of various tattoo designs. 

“Maybe a tattoo of a compass, or arrows, or….” Simon trailed off as Five ran past him, cradling the binder in her hands. “Five? Five, wait!”

…..

They brought the binder back to Abel, showing it off to Eugene and Runner 21, who admitted that some of the designs were actually his own creations. Five picked an owl, wings outstretched fully in simple geometric designs. It stretched the length of her lower arm, with one wing brushing the edge of he inner elbow and the other reaching toward her wrist. At one point, Sam showed up, watching with awe as the owl took shape and color on Five’s pale skin.

“That’s amazing,” he breathed. “It’s so cute too, Five!” 

When it was done, Five examined it delicately while Runner 21 put his tools away. 

“It’s perfect,” she breathed. By now a small crowd had gathered, and a few other people were asking about tattoos for themselves.

Simon did a little fist pump of excitement as Runner 21 started setting up a fresh customer. 

“Alright, who’s next?”

It was the best and craziest thing to happen in Abel.


End file.
